


Gathering courage

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Growth, Mash is a badass, Standing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 06:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Standing against the Lion King, Mash Kyrielight does not back down





	Gathering courage

As she stood there, facing against the unnatural still and ethereal form of the Lion King, Mashu Kyrielight felt her heart pound against her chest.

Could she really do this? Her? The girl who, until recently, could not control her powers?

Mashu Kyrielight was scared, in fact, she was shaking in her boots, all her life she was safe and well-protected in the cold light-blue halls of Chaldea, where she would spend most of her days in her room, merely reading to pass the time.

But for all her reading of these stories, never once did she think that she would be right in the center of one, where she was one of the few people standing against the apocalypse, fighting of monsters and demons bent on eradicating humanity.

It didn't matter that she was a demi-servant or that she had seen many forms of magecraft that would have not been out of place in a fairytale, in her eyes, she was just an ordinary girl.

No more different or special than anyone else.

But that wasn't true, it never was in the first place.

She just had to believe it.

She had to believe that she was a hero, that she was strong enough to help and make a difference in every battle.

She had to believe that her power and her convictions could bring her through any battle, that as long as she held strong and never backed down she could overcome anything.

She could do it.

She had to.

So with a deep breath, Mashu Kyrielight opened her eyes and summoned all of her willpower, feeling it fill her veins and burn against her skin.

And what she felt her power reach its highest peak, she let it loose with one, loud yell.

_ **"MANIFEST NOW...** _

_ _

_ **LORD CAMELOT!"** _

And she held firm against the might of a God.


End file.
